In Fire's Eyes
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Theresa's father is evil- and the king. She hates him, and when the Twins kidnap Murtagh, they join forces to try to bring the King down. What will happen? Will they succeed, or will they die? No matter what happens, they'll always be there for each other


(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is my new story. I started writing this story a while back and decided to continue it now! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Theresa.

* * *

><p>Hidden behind a large boulder as fire rained down around her, a young woman contemplated her next move, what to use, but more importantly how to win. The fire stopped for a second, but she knew better now than to rush out and attack, she knew it was a trap. She pulled on her long, light brown hair to make sure that it was safely secured in her leather thong to pass the time. Once a few minutes past she exhaled quietly and flung herself out from behind the boulder, rolling forward to crouch behind another closer to her target as the fire began once again.<p>

"You're boring me." A man's voice droned, accompanied by a sarcastic and obviously fake yawn.

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it!" The young woman yelled back, clearly frustrated with the trials she was facing. She dived from behind her boulder as the flames wavered slightly to the other side of her hiding place and raised her palm into the air as she hid herself behind a pillar. From the fact that the boulder she had hid behind previously still being bombarded with fire, he hadn't noticed her move. With all of her training, she knew not to hold much stock in this fact. He could just be pretending to get her to attack him. Peeking around the side of the pillar she could see he was looking solely at the boulder, and not at the pillar she hid behind. Just as she was about to mutter the words she needed to win the battle, the doors on the other side of the hall were pushed open by a servant boy who looked around her age, immediately falling into a deep bow.

"What do you want?" The man asked with a deep sigh, turning his attention to the boy.

"Sir, the Twins are back with the prisoner." The boy informed him, causing his eyes to brighten slightly.

"You may leave." The boy nodded and immediately stood and fled from the room. "I guess we'll have to reschedule our training session Theresa." The man said in the direction of the boulder he thought she still hid behind.

"Well that's too bad! I had really been enjoying our little tea party." Theresa replied sarcastically as she moved out from behind pillar, relishing in the look on his face when he caught sight of her. "I thought you taught me to always observe my surroundings." The man shook his head in disbelief.

"You never cease to amaze me Theresa. Go get everything ready while I'm gone." She nodded as he left the room, no doubt on his way down to the dungeons where the prisoners were kept.

An hour or two later Theresa made her way down to the dungeons, taking care that no one saw her on her way. Pausing outside the door she listened for any sign of a conversation, and, finding none, the telltale nearly silent hum of a privacy spell. Hearing none, she pushed the door open lightly, nodding to the lone guard that was on duty and he nodded back before ducking out of the door. Most people were afraid of her here, or at least respected her greatly. She made her way down the stairs and after recognising most of the prisoners from her last visit down to the dungeons, she found the prisoner the Twins had brought back from their little escapade in the Varden. She spat onto the floor in disgust at the thought of the Twins. Staring at him through the cage, she sighed before opening the cage with the keys she had snuck from the guard station upstairs. Locking the door behind her, she lowered the small wooden bowl she held to the floor and crouched beside it, dipping the cloth she held into the small amount of water in the bottom of the bowl and reached forward to dab the damp cloth across the mans forehead. As soon as the cloth touched his skin his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist tightly. His eyes fluttered open and took a second to adjust before they turned to look at me as I leaned over him, not even bothering to pull my hand loose.

"Could you let go of my hand?" I asked politely, gesturing to the hand that was currently being strangled by his. Suddenly his grip loosened, but he didn't let go. I shivered and moved the damp cloth across his forehead as gently as I could.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly, staring down into his deep brown eyes while I continued dabbing.

"M-murtagh." I froze for a second before smiling.

"Well, Murtagh, it seems we have something in common." His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"And what's that?" He asked quietly, wincing as I dabbed the cloth on a fresh cut down his cheek.

"We both hate Galbatorix of course." His lips quirked up in a smile, though his still looked surprised.

"What's a servant girl like you doing hating the King?" I blushed and glanced down at myself. I was usually forced to wear fancy dresses, but I had dressed in one of my hand maidens dresses so I wouldn't get them dirty.

"Not a servant girl. Quite the opposite really." He looked up at me inquisitively.

"Then why are you wearing that?" He looked down and then back up at my face and I shrugged.

"I borrowed it from a friend so I wouldn't get my others clothes dirty." He shook his head tried to sit up, wincing as he did so, grimacing and letting out a small groan. I laid a hand on his chest in an attempt to push him back down but he refused to budge.

"You didn't answer my question." I glanced at his eyes for a second before continuing to dab the wet cloth across his face, attempting to clean his skin.

"Hmm?"

"What's a girl like you doing hating the King?" I grimaced and dropped my hand to my lap, avoiding his gaze. His fingers drifted to my chin and he tilted my head up, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Because he's evil…and he's my father."

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review!


End file.
